Jace, Trampolines and Pools
by Renesmee4eva
Summary: What happens when you combine Jace, a trampoline and a pool beside the house? Find out as Jace tries to overcome boredom. AH. 10-year-old Jace. Based on a few lines from Chapter 37 of my story "Emeralds". One-shot.


**A/N: This is a one-shot taken from a line in chapter 37 of my story "Emeralds". I hope you enjoy it!**

Jace Herondale and Alec Lightwood had been friends ever since they met in kindergarten so it was no surprise to find them together at Alec's house.

Celine and Maryse - the boy's mothers - sat inside, catching up, while the boys played around outside.

"It's boring just sitting here," Jace said, looking at Alec who sat on a nearby branch in the tree.

"I thought we were hiding from Isabelle," Alec replied quietly, seeing his sister approach.

"We are... but it's boring. I mean she's always going to find us... why can't we do something fun?" Jace complained.

Alec just sighed and Isabelle's voice called out. "I can see you guys. I know you're in the tree."

Jace sighed and swung down, landing on the ground with ease, unlike Alec who lost his balance and fell over. Getting up and brushing the dirt off his jeans, Alec turned to face his best friend, who wore a smirk on his face.

"Well... we could-" Alec started. He was interrupted by his mother's voice ringing out across the yard.

"Alec, Isabelle, Jace! Lunch is ready!" Maryse called.

The boys and Isabelle were immediately racing across the yard and Maryse stepped away from the door just as they ran inside. "Wash your hands before you touch the food," she chastised.

The children were in and out of the bathroom quickly and they were soon seated around the table, each taking a slice of pizza from the tray.

"You're homemade pizza is the best Mrs Lightwood," Jace said with a smile – one that was sure to charm the ladies in the future.

"Thank you Jace," Maryse said, returning the smile. "And I've told you that you can call me Maryse."

Jace just held his smile for a moment longer before he started eating his slice of pizza.

Max – the youngest Lightwood who was only a year old – started crying from his room down the hall.

Maryse – who had started to clean up in the kitchen – looked up but Celine was already on her feet. "I'll get him Maryse," she said with a smile, leaving the dining room and returning a moment later with the young boy on her hip.

Seeing his mother with Max made Jace wonder why he didn't have a younger sibling but he didn't ask. He flashed Max a smile and continued eating his pizza.

They had all soon finished eating and Jace helped Maryse to clear off the table. "You don't need to help me Jace, go and play with Alec and Isabelle... I'm sure Max would like some of your attention as well," Maryse said, taking a plate from Jace's hands.

"It's alright Maryse, I want to help," Jace said, picking up another plate and following Maryse into the kitchen.

Maryse just smiled at Jace. "Well thank you, your help is appreciated."

Jace smiled up at Maryse and went back to get the cups off the table.

"Here you go," he said, handing them to Maryse when he came back into the kitchen.

"Thank you Jace," Maryse said.

Jace flashed a final smile and went to go find the Lightwood siblings who were in the living room.

Alec and Isabelle were sitting on the floor, playing with their baby brother, and Jace joined them.

"Hi Max," he said with a smile.

Max grinned and crawled over to Jace before gripping his shirt and using it to pull himself into a standing position. The youngest Lightwood wasn't too confident on his feet yet.

Another hour of playing with the youngest Lightwood and watching some television allowed the sun to pass over the yard and the trees cast a fair amount of shade now.

"Hey Alec, let's go back outside," Jace said, growing bored of the Disney movie Isabelle had decided to watch.

Alec simply got up and followed Jace out the back door.

"So what can we do? I mean, I don't want to just sit in a tree or something," Jace said.

"Well, we could play on the trampoline... or we could swim in the pool," Alec suggested.

Jace's face broke into a grin. "Let's use the pool..." he said, a mischievous look passing over his features.

"If you get us in trouble, I'm not going to be happy," Alec said.

"I won't get us in trouble," Jace said, walking back into the house to get his swimming shorts that his mother had brought.

"You say that every time," Alec muttered.

The boys were dressed a few minutes later and they went back outside and around the side of the house where the pool was. Both boys started taking the cover off the pool and Jace smiled once it was removed.

"Hang on," He said, taking off towards the backyard.

He ran over to the trampoline and gripped the edge of it before he started tugging it towards the pool area.

When he wasn't getting very far, he decided flipping the trampoline over would help move it faster. Since the trampoline was one without a safety net, he had no problems.

"Hey Alec! Come and help me," Jace called as he neared the side of the house.

Alec turned to see Jace trying to pull the trampoline.

"Why?" Alec asked.

"Just help... this is going to be fun," Jace said. He had stopped flipping the trampoline once he reached the brick area that surrounded the pool.

Alec sighed and walked over, helping Jace pull the trampoline.

"Okay, leave it here," Jace said, stopping when the trampoline was positioned about halfway along the edge of the pool.

"Are we going to jump off the trampoline into the pool?" Alec asked.

"Well... yeah, but I have a better idea," Jace said, mischief flashing across his face again.

"Like what?" Alec asked, suddenly feeling as if Jace's plan involved doing something that would get them in trouble.

"You'll see," Jace said again, running around to the front of the house this time.

Jace found Robert's ladder and managed to move it to the edge of the house and he climbed up onto the roof, walking quietly across the warm tin roof towards the side of the house.

"Alec!" Jace said once he reached the edge.

Alec glanced around before he raised his eyes to see Jace standing at the edge of the roof, waving down.

"Jace!" Alec said. "Get down before you get hurt."

Jace just laughed. "I won't get hurt... besides, this is going to be fun," he said.

Jace suddenly leapt off the roof and onto the trampoline before flipping into the pool. He surfaced a moment later, laughing.

"Alec! You need to try that! It was so fun!" he said, pushing his wet hair out of his face.

"I'm not going up there," Alec replied.

"Fine," Jace said. "At least jump off the trampoline."

Alec shrugged and climbed up onto the trampoline, bounced a few times and then jumped into the pool.

As he surfaced, he noticed his sister standing at the edge off the pool in her hot pink swimmers. She didn't look happy either.

"What?" Alec asked, realizing Isabelle's glare was directed at him.

"You wet me," Isabelle said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sure enough, her hot pink swimmers were darker in some places where the water had hit her.

"You'd get wet when you got in the pool anyway," Jace said, swimming to the edge of the pool and climbing out.

"Are you leaving?" Isabelle asked.

"No... I'm just going to do something again," Jace said.

"Jace, don't," Alec said. "You'll get hurt."

"Do what again?" Isabelle asked at the same time.

"You'll see," Jace said to Isabelle. "And no I won't," he said to Alec before disappearing around the corner of the house again.

Like last time, he climbed up Robert's ladder and made his way along the tin roof of the house but this time, he did find himself sliding slightly due to his wet feet.

"I'm not going to get hurt," he mumbled to himself as he crossed the roof.

He peered over the edge and saw that Alec had gotten out of the pool and was staring up at him. Isabelle caught onto where her brother was looking and she looked up and caught sight of Jace. Her hands immediately covered her mouth.

Jace smiled widely - a kind of goofy smile – and waved widely, kind of showing off. He suddenly lost his balance and his wet feet slipped on the tin roof. Before he could do anything, he was already tumbling forward, over the edge of the roof.

He heard Isabelle scream but didn't really pay attention to that. He was merely hoping he wasn't going to die or be seriously injured.

He hit the trampoline mat on his side – silently feeling grateful that he hadn't hit the ground or the metal edge of the trampoline – and before he could do anything to stop himself from flying off the trampoline, he was back in the air and because of the angle at which he had fallen from the roof, he was headed straight for the water.

Much to his dismay, his back scraped against the edge of the pool and when he surfaced again he let out a small shout and then found himself staring up at his mother and Maryse. Neither of them looked too impressed.

The chlorine in the pool water was stinging Jace's back and despite the fact he knew he was in trouble, he was gratefully when his mother half-hauled him out of the pool.

"What were you thinking Jace?" she asked, her tone taking on one that made Jace feel small.

"I wanted to do something fun..." he mumbled.

"Jumping off the roof into the pool is not fun," Celine said. "It's dangerous."

She gripped Jace's arm and turned him around so she could see his back. She let out a sigh and took a towel from Isabelle. Jace hadn't even realized that she had left.

As Jace's mother dabbed away some of the water from Jace's back, he winced and saw Isabelle stand in front of him, her dark eyes filled with tears.

"You scared me Jace. I thought you might have killed yourself. That was silly, you should have listened to Alec," she said. "You're lucky you didn't break a bone or worse," she continued. For an eight year old, she was rather wise sometimes.

"Come on," Celine said, leading Jace towards the mudroom at the back of the house. From there, they could get into the bathroom and less water would be left on the floor to clean up.

Maryse pulled out the first-aid kit as Jace leaned on the bathroom counter, resting his chin in the palm of his hands.

He saw Alec and Isabelle watching from the doorway but he paid little attention them as he saw his mother and Maryse going through the first-aid kit.

"Here it is," Maryse said, pulling out a bottle that looked all too familiar. She handed it to Celine.

"No!" Jace said, remembering the last time Celine had used that stuff on him. He had fallen off his bike and scraped his knee. Celine had had to use that stuff on him and it had stung. "It stings!"

"It only stings for a moment Jace," Celine said, opening the bottle. "And it will help prevent that from getting infected," she added, pointing at Jace's back.

Jace glanced at his mother in the mirror and just frowned, not happy that she was still going to use that stuff on him.

Celine applied the antiseptic to Jace's back and he winced but sure enough, the stinging only lasted a few seconds.

"Maybe you'll think twice before climbing up on rooves," Celine said. "There's not always going to be a trampoline and a pool to catch you if you fall. You got lucky this time."

Jace just sighed and turned to face his mother after she put the antiseptic away. "I'm sorry Mom... Maryse... Alec told me not to go up on the roof but I didn't listen. I should have. I'm sorry..."

"Just don't do it again please," Celine said, wrapping her arms around Jace's shoulders.

"I won't," Jace replied.

He pulled back from his mother and dried the rest of his body off before going to grab his t-shirt again.

As he slipped it on, the fabric touched his back and he winced again.

Yep. There was no way he was going up on a roof again.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review Please!**


End file.
